Terror in Equestria
by laze jovanov
Summary: The Three-headed Golden Space Dragon King Ghidorah has found his way to Equestria. And now he proceeds to not only turn Equestria into a lifeless land...but also the entire world. Can the main 6 ponies stop him ?
1. Chapter 1

Deep in space,the three-headed beast known as King Ghidorah was soaring through the universe. But the space dragon was very angry. for many years King Ghidorah has stripped many planets of life throughout the universe, but there was one world the space beast could not wipe out and that was the planet that was known as Earth. Time and time again Ghidorah was defeated by Godzilla and other Earth Defenders such as Mothra and Rodan. He could not understand how he ,the King of Terror could lose to a bunch of simple creatures that live on a back-water planet.

But the three-headed Dragon was not just angry at the fact that he was beaten by Godzilla and the others. He was also very angry about the fact that so many alien races have used him as their bio-weapon. The alien group would turn him into their puppet the conquer the same world he was trying to wipe out...Earth,but only to get defeated by Godzilla and he allies.

Ghidorah flew and flew searching for something...anything to take his anger out on. That is until he came across something unusual. When he was flying he saw a tear...a tear in the fabric of time and space.

Ghidorah's middle head immedietly realized that this was in fact a gateway to another universe. The two heads soon agreed to enter the unknown universe as it seemed that it might provide him some "fun".

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestria it was a lovely day Twilight and her friends have befriended Starlight who had joined the village she once fooled and controlled.

However in Canterlot the ruler Princess Celestia could feel something...something that was heading this way and it felt so...negative. Almost as if something is coming...something Equestria or any land for that matter has never seen before.

A guard saw this and went to see what 's going on

"Princess Celestia are you alright ? You seem a little worried...is something the matter ?"

"It's just...that it feels like something is coming to Equestria...something...something evil..." The Princess replied with a fearful tone.

* * *

Meanwhile the space-dragon King Ghidorah had finally arrived in the alternate universe to him...it looked different. Though it didn't matter that much as he saw a bright blue watery planet...could it be...Earth ? It was bit different but didn't matter that much he wanted to have "fun" and that was what he was determen to get as he flew towards the world.

* * *

Meanwhile in ponyville everything was alright and happy. The mane 6 were in Twilight's castle discussing what they experiences were about friendship.

...

King Ghidorah had finally came to the planet and his first target...was Equestria. King Ghidorah flew at Ponyville but stopped and hovered above the town to see something very unusual. This planet had no humans,the whole town was full of ponies there were ponies everywhere. But this however did not matter to the Three-headed space dragon as he decided to start off with some of his winds. King Ghidorah began flying very closely to the ground but not to damage any of the structures as he had other surprises in stored.

"Look what is that"

"It's huge !"

"What's it doing"

The ponies came out of their houses to see what was going on. Just the King Ghidorah flew past them and seconds after he passed...massive winds began coming causing houses and ponies to be blown away and causing massive damage to ponyville.

Just then Twilight along with her friends came out of the castle.

"What's going on ?!" Twilight asked as she looked

Then they all saw the massive dragon in the sky who was now turning around for another round.

"What is that ?" Rarity asked

"It looks like..." Applejack began saying

Just then King Ghidorah came into view

"A Three-Headed Dragon !" Spike yelled

And with that King Ghidorah flew the same way he did the first time and caused enormous damage to the town and blowing the main 6 inside the castle again.

"A three headed dragon ?!" Twilight asked in shock as she had never seen something like this in her life. Sure she had seen strange creatures but this was just a bit too weird.

King Ghidorah now deciding it was time to land. He flew down and landed...causing an enormous earthqacke though the town and shaking everything around him. King Ghiodrah then opened his mouths and shot Gravity Beams from his mouths and destroyed some houses and other structures just in time for the main 6 to witness this in disbelief.

"A Dragon that cat Breath Lightning !?" Rainbow Dash yelled

With this all the ponies began to panic and run away from the Golden Dragon in fear. This was far too amusing for King Ghidorah as he watched all those little ponies run away from him. He continued his rampage and continued to shoot Gravity Beams from his mouths destroying many houses and structures. He stomped some houses and used his two tails to destroy other stuff.

"HEY YOU !"

A loud noise boomed,causing all of King Ghiodrah's heads to look at the source and the source were some 6 ponies that did not seemed as scared as as the others...but were in fact looking forward as to challenging him. This was just too amusing...did these ponies have a death wish ?

"I don't know who you are and why are you doing this but you picked the wrong town to wreck !" Rainbow Dash declared as she smashed her hoofs together

* * *

 **Sorry if it's too short but the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash charged at the three-headed space dragon and proceeds to hit one of it's heads. King Ghidorah just stood there waiting for the attack with amusement.

"HAAAAA !"

Rainbow Dash hit it's middle head,however instead of hurting the dragon...

"OW !" The Pegasus cried in pain as she rubbed the hoof she used to hit the dragon. Seeing this King Ghidorah decided that it was his turn. Ghidorah's middle head was prepared to shoot Rainbow with a Gravity Beam...but before he could do that,Rainbow is teleported to safety one second before the Gravity Beam came out.

Rainbow Dash is teleported back to her friends.

"Rainbow Dash what were you thinking ?!" Twilight snapped

"I didn't think he would be this though ?!" Rainbow dash defended herself

"Well whatever he is...we have to stop him !" Twilight said as her friends nodded

The main 6 ran towards the massive beast,Twilight took flight and shot a beam of magic from her horn at the monster's chest...which proved futile as King Ghidorah was completely unaffected by her magic. Applejack was kicking Ghidorah's leg which was also futile cause Ghiodrha didn't even bother to look down. Almost all of the ponies attempt to stop him proved useless. Fluttershy deciding to take manners in her own hoofs flew up at Ghiodrah causing all of his head's attention to be focused on her.

"Why are you doing this ? Why are you destroying Ponyville ? We have done nothing to upset you !" Fluttershy begged the King of Terror to stop however instead of a response like she expected...Ghidorah gave a terrirfying laugh of pure amusement.

 **Translation**

 _"Oh if we had a nickle for every time we heard that,if you want to know why. It's because it feels good. The destruction,the slaughtering of lives...the pathetic screams for mercy. Yes the looks of horror on everyone's faces when we make a visit and the screams that follow after makes us smile every time."_

Fluttershy had no words to describe what she was hearing,she had never in her life heard any creature say something this horrific.

 _"And to top it all up there's no one that can stop us and if there is someone out there that can stop us...well...let's just say they are take care of."_

Fluttershy's entire body was shaking with fear and disgust she slowly flew down where she met her friends and barely managed to land.

"Fluttershy,what did he say ?" Twilight asked

Fluttershy was too filled with fear to even speak but through her sheer will she manages to say" T-They...said...they are doing this...for their amusement..."

"Amusement ?" All of the other ponies asked shocked as Fluttershy nodded

"Y-yes they said the reason they are causing this destruction is to entertain themselves,this in nothing but but a game to the dragon,he is rampaging to entertain himself..." Fluttershy barely managed to complete

This caused King Ghidorah to earn looks of disgust,anger,fear,shock and horror from the main 6 much to his amusement.

"We are gonna stop you !" Twilight angrily declared to King Ghidorah who was completely unafraid of her threat.

King Ghidorah decides that ''that'' was enough of an amusement and flaps his powerful wings creating extremely strong winds that send the main 6 far away into the forest and knocking them unconscious. Thinking they're finished King Ghidorah resumes his rampage, he shot Gravity Beams from his mouth and actually kills several ponies along with destroying houses. He showed no mercy and continued kill and destroy without any remorse.

* * *

Meanwhile Celestia was shaving tea with her sister Luna until a guard bursted though the doors.

"You're highness Ponyville is under attack by a giant three-headed dragon" He said

"What ?!" Both sisters cried in surprise

"Yes the dragon is currently destroying houses and...killing ponies" He continued

Those final wards were a deep shock to the royal sisters

"It appears my senses were right...there was something that was coming to Equestria" Celestia said "But I never imagined it would be this serious. What about Twilight and her friends ?"

The guard tilted his head down

The sister began to fear the worst

"You don't mean they..." Luna began

"No ! I refuse to believe it" Celestia declared "Come sister we must confront this dragon"

"You're highness if I could be a service..." The soldier began but was cut off by Celestia

"No...if I bring more warriors,the'll lose their lives for nothing" Celestia said "Come sister..."

With that the two royal sister took off to confront the dragon

* * *

King Ghidorah was mercilessly killing ponies and animals,destroying houses with his Gravity beams,flapping his wings to create powerful winds to destroy structures.

...

Meanwhile Luna and Celestia were getting closer

"Sister do you truly believe we can stop this threat ?" Luna asked

"No...this beast is far too powerful for us to defeat on our own" Celestia said " Here's the plan,I shall distract the dragon while you find Twilight and her friends"

"But...you may get..." Luna tried to argue but was cut off by Celestia

"I know...but it's a sacrifice I am willing take" Celestia said as Luna nodded and the split apart.

"Hey Dragon !" Celestia cried to get Ghidorah's attention to her followed with a bright beam from her horn. The beam hit Ghiodrha's chest and although it did not harm him...it did manage to get his attention to her. "If you wish to fight I shall gladly be the on to challange you !"

king Ghidorah responds with an annoyed roar and with powerful Gravity Beams he shot from his mouths.

...

"Princess Twilight ! Princess Twilight !" Luna cried desperatly to find the main 6...eventually her search paid off as she heard groans.

Luna raced towards the sound and discovered...the main 6 laying unconscious

"Princess Twilight !" Luna raced and picked Twilight's head in her hoofs "Princess Twilight please wake up !" She gently shook the alicorn causing Twilight to slowly open her eyes

"P-Princess Luna...?" Twilight barely spoke

"Princess Twilight there's not time...you must awake you're friends !" Luna said getting Twilight to fully wake up

"W-Where's Princess Celestia ?" Twilight asked

"She is currently battling the beast" Luna responded

"What !" Twilight cried "But she can't defeat a creature with that kind of power !"

"Yes...I know and so does she" Luna explained "But she's buying time so you and you're friends can use you're magic of friendship to defeat the creature"

"Then we better hurry" Twilight said

...

Celestia was dodging King Ghiodrah's Gravity Beams by teleporting and moving out of the way,while at the same time shooting beams from her horn which were as futile as Twilight's previous attempt to stop him. She was doing well...that is until King Ghidorah was able to catch her off guard and shoot a Gravity Beam at her. Knowing there's no time to teleport Princess Celestia creates a shield to block King Ghidorah's attack. However the moment King Ghiodrah's Gravity Beam hit the shield it broke it instantly, creating a shock-wave in the process which knocked the princess out of the sky and caused her to crash on the ground. King Ghiodrah was now prepared to finish her off until...

"DRAGON !"

A new voice boomed causing King Ghidorah to stop his attack and turn his attention to the source. This time he was a bit surprised the 6 ponies he previously knocked out were back...but not only that...they were floating and they were also transformed and had rainbow-marked coats,manes and tails.

"For the harm you have done to Ponyville...you shall pay !" Twilight declared

* * *

 **Could this be the end for The king of terror ? Has he finally met his match in this universe ? Or will this also prove futile ?**


	3. Chapter 3

King Ghidorah was still very amused by Twilight's statement and gave out another laugh of amusement at the mane 6 ponies who were glaring at him.

"Alright girls, let's banish this monster away" Twilight stated and her friends nodded

The mane six ponies began to glow like star causing KG to stop his laugh and to look at them in surprise. Soon the ponies shot six beams of rainbows at he three-headed monster who simply stood there as the beams hit him where he stands. After that the mane six finished their attack.

"It's over..." Twilight calmly stated

...Or adleast that's what she thought...suddenly out of nowhere a Gravity Beam shot at the mane six luckily they all dodged it.

"What the..." Rainbow Dash snapped

It was revealed that King Ghidorah is still standing where he stood and was completely unharmed as he showed no injury or scratch on him much to the shock of everypony.

"No way " Pinkie Pie said shocked

"That's impossible..." Twilight could barely manage to say

So that was it ? That was what this pony said by making him pay ? Just to give him a light show ? All three of King Ghidorah's heads grinned sadistically at the shocked faces of everypony. King Ghidorah then proceeded to shoot more Gravity Beams at the Mane 6 ponies who began dodging them...until Twilight used her magic to teleport her friends and herself to the ground.

"I don't get it...this should have worked" Twilight said

"Well...it didn't" Rainbow Dash pointed out

"But the question is why ? Why didn't our magic affect this vermin ?" Applejack asked

"Ummm,maybe we should try again ?" Fluttershy suggested

"No..." Twilight said "It won't work, if it didn't work once I doubt it will work again"

"So that's it ?" Rainbow Dash asked "We're just giving up and letting that dragon destroy Ponyville ?"

"I didn't say that." Twilight corrected her "We just can't beat him with a direct attack. We need to outsmart him and see if he has any weaknesses."

At this point Princess Celestia and Luna had arrived

"Princess...I'm sorry but we couldn't-" Before Twilight could finish Celestia cut her off by raising her hoof

"No Twilight...I had seen everything that happened" Celestia then closed her eyed and spoke "This is far worse than I feared. It would appear that this creature...has come from another dimension"

"Another dimension ?" Rainbow dash asked "You mean like that one where Twilight went with Spike ?"

Celestia shook her head "No this is different...it appears that this creature has come from a dimension that has different magic and different rules to it's existence. And as a result it would appear that this dragon is completely immune to all magic in our world"

This caused everypony to gasp in surprise

"What ?!" Twilight asked shocked "But how do we stop it then ?"

"I don't know for sure but I theorize that magic or another creature from it's dimension may be able to harm it and stop it" Celestia said

"But how do we go to it's dimension ?" Twilight asked

"This creature must have came here through a tear between time and space" Luna suggested

"It's a portal that only appears once every 378 Quintillion years and it's unknown for how long it will stay here,or even where it is" Celestia said "I could make spell to create a portal to that dimension but if the portal closes so does the one I created"

"It's a chance well have to take" Twilight said

"I know" Celestia said "You and you're friends must distract the dragon from destroying anymore lives,long enough for me and my sister to create the be careful this is extremely dangerous."

The mane six nodded and with that they went to do their duties.

...

King Ghidorah had resumed his rampage and began absorbing the life force of the plants,animals and ponies he mercilessly killed,growing in power. Twilight flew from behind and shot magic from her horn at King Ghidorah's back which did nothing to him,but she was succesful at getting his attention.

"Come on let's go !" Twilight stated as she flew at him and shot more beams of magic from her horn,this started to annoy the three-headed monster and swang one of his two tails at the Princess of Friendship narrowaly missing her. Twilight was joined by her friends to distract the King of Terror. Each and every Pony tried her best to distract King Ghidorah,their attempts were successful as King Ghidorah started to shoot more Gravity Beams from his three mouths,luckily the ponies were able to avoid the monsters deadly beams.

"We have to distract it long enough,for the princesses to finish their spell" Twilight exclaimed

 _"We see,so that is you're little plan,huh ?"_

All of the mane 6 ponies heard unusual voices in their heads

"What who said that ?" Rainbow Dash snapped

"I don't know ?" Twilight responed

 _"Hm hm hm,so...you still haven't figured out yet ?"_

Twilight turned her attention to the three-headed Golden Dragon who was looking at them with smirks on all three of his heads.

"You..." Twilight asked in surprise

" _Yes...we"_ King Ghidorah replied telepathically " _We have the ability to communicate with telepathy,and we heard the thought of you're little 'plan'. We can assure you that you're efforts are pointless and that 'plan' will fail"_

"Oh yeah ?!" Rainbow Dash asked him with anger" We'll see about that !"

 _"Hahahahahaha...oh this world is perfect,We should have came here a long time ago. It's full of creatures that are amusing and full of life to consume."_

Ghidorah's last words were what caught everypony's attention

"What do you mean 'life to consume' ?" Twilight asked

" _Have you not figured out yet ?We are beings that survive by absorbing the life essence of other creatures be it plants or other living beings. We travel from world to world feeding on the life essences of the creatures that live on those worlds. We shall not stop until we have absorbed all the life essence of the world we have visited and that world becomes a lifeless waste land."_ King Ghidorah explained telepathically " _While in the process of absorbing the life essence, we can also cause much destruction to entertain ourselves as we said before. This town and this land is nothing more than an appetizer but this entire world is the main course !"_

All of the mane 6 ponies were filled with shock,anger,awe and fear as to what King Ghidorah told them. They knew that King Ghidorah was a threat but they had no idea that he was this big of a threat. They had never in their lives heard of a creature that consumes the very energy that makes life possible.

" _Also one more little thing we forgot to mention...the more life essence we consume the more powerful we become ! Once we drain this world of it's life essence,we will return to that back-water world and exact our revenge !"_

"No !" Twilight stated firmly "We will not allow you to do this to our world !"

 _" Oh is that a fact little creature ? And just how do you plan on stopping us ?"_ King Ghidorah asked her with a sinister grin

"You'll see" Twilight growled

* * *

 **Can the mane 6's efforts pay off ? Will Celestia and Luna complete their spell before it's too late ?**

 **Also the version of King Ghidorah I'm using here is from the movie "Rebirth of Mothra III".**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Well ? We're waiting..."_ King Ghidorah's right head asked them with a sadistic grin

 _"C'mon please hurry,we don't know how much we can hold him"_ The Princess of Friendship thought while sweating in fear

"Well you seem,you could use a hoof or should I say a claw." Suddenly out of nowhere the former master of Chaos Discord appeared out of thin air

"Discord,what are you doing here ?" Fluttershy asked in surprise

"Well I overheard everything Celestia and Luna said about this Dragon or Hydra or whatever he is...so I decided to lend you a hoof" Discord pointed at King Ghidorah

" _Hmph...another suicidal fool."_ King Ghidorah's left head said

"But Discord,this creature is immune to all magic,even our Magic of Friendship was unable to stop him" Twilight said to him

"Yes I know that Twilight,I heard everything. But I didn't say I came here to stop him I'm just here to stall him long enough for the Princesses to their job" Discord explained

"Thanks Discord" Fluttershy said happily as she hugged him

"Heh anything for you Fluttershy" Disocrd replied as he patted her on the head

" _Quite a touching moment,We wonder how sweet her scream of despair would when we turn him into ashes"_ King Ghidorah asked with a sadistic grin on all of his heads as Discord turned to King Ghidorah

"You know somebody needs to take this thing less seriously...like a pie to the face" Discord said

Then suddenly out of thin air three giant apple pies appeared and without warning hit all of King Ghidorah's heads in the faces,provoking the King of Terror

"Wow,pie attack is my favourtie attack too !" Pinkie Pie yelled with excitement

" _Just so you know,that'll be you're last mistake"_ King Ghidorah's heads said before all three of them fired their Gravity Beams from their mouths directly at Discord,but thanks to his powerful magic Discord teleports out of the way causing the Gravity Beams to miss.

"For a creature with three heads ,you're is terrible at you're aim" Discord said as he appeared up floating in the sky with a bored expression on his face

King Ghidorah's three heads gritted their teeth in anger and frustration as all three of them fired their Gravity Beams at the draconequus attempting to hit him but once again due to Discord's very powerful magic he was unable to hit him at all !

"You should really give up by now,you're is never going to hit me !" Discord said as he teleported

King Ghidorah was looking at Discord with fury in his eyes,as he greeted his teeth...but suddenly King Ghidorah's angry expression disappeared almost as fast as it appeared,then he looked at Discord calmly and asked

" _You know...we couldn't help but overhear you're conversation with you're friends down there"_ King Ghidorah's middle head said

"Yeah and what about it..." Disocrd asked in an uncaring way while not even looking at Ghidorah

" _And we heard a particular friend you were talking...we believe her name was Flutterhy"_ King Ghidorah's left head said

"Yes and-" Suddenly Discord snapped and realized what King Ghidorah was talking about,he turned to the mane six before glaring back at King Ghidorah "You wouldn't..."

At this point King Ghidorah's three heads grinned sadistically

" _Ah but we would..."_ King Ghidorah's right head said suddenly without warning King Ghidorah's right head fired a Gravity Beam directly at the shocked Mane Six ponies and he was aiming directly for Fluttershy

"NO !"

Discord yelled out as he quickly teleported himself between the Gravity Beam and Fluttershy ! Discord could do nothing as he was struck directly by the Gravity Beam,he yelled in pain before literally turning into dust ! The other mane ponies looked in complete shock and horror at what had just happened !

"D-Discord ?" Fluttershy asked in horror with teary eyes as she reached out at the few remaining specks of dust that were left in the air...before she collapses and sobs due to the loss of her friend.

"He sacreficed himself for you Fluttershy" Twilight Sparkle said as she came to comfort her friend

"I know" Fluttershy replied with still having tears in her eyes

Suddenly they were all caught off guard when they heard King Ghidorah letting out a sadistic laugh from all three of his heads

" _That was even better than we thought,very delightful to see and hear the sweet pain of despair"_ King Ghidorah's middle head said sadistically

"YOU !" Fluttershy suddenly yelled out in fury,sadness and despair turned into anger and rage "MONSTER !"

" _Now allow us to show you...a new ability we had recently gained"_ With that King Ghidorah flapped his wings and took to the sky,the ponies looked up in shock. King Ghidorah opened all three of his mouths and shot Gavity Beams at one another,all three of King Ghidorah's heads were shooting and clashing the Gravity Beams with one another...but suddenly as the Gravity Beams were clashing they started to create an electrical ball and it began to expand !

"Oh no !" Twilight Sparkle looked at King Ghidorah in complete shock and horror,then without a second thought Twilight Sparkle lightened her horn and in an instant she sued her magic to teleport the the mane six along with Spike away,just then King Ghidorah three the Electrical Bell on the ground...causing a monstrous explosion and engulfed Ponyville completely ! Everything and everypony that was in the blast zone would be completely destroyed !

* * *

Meanwhile back at Canterlot

Celestia and Luna were still working on their spell until they heard the explosion

"We must hurry sister" There is not time to waste Princess Luna said

Suddenly Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle along with the mane six and Spike appeared teleported in front of the two sisters

"Twilight Sparkle ? What has happened out there ?" Princess Celestia asked in shock

"Princess...Discord sacreficed himself to save us" Twilight Sparkle said with her head down

The two sisters gasped in shock and horror,they were completely taken back by Discord's selfless act

"I hope his loss was not in vain" Princess Celestia said with a saddened look before looking back at Twilight Sparkle "I'm afraid we have a bigger problem on our hooves"

"What is it Princess ? " Twilight Sparkle asked

"It would seem this spell would take far longer than we expected" Princess Celestia said "Fortunately we were able to write down how the spell is created in this scroll" as she said that she took out the scroll

* * *

King Ghidorah had completely destroyed Ponyville and absorbed the life energy of every single creature that was there. King Ghidorah's three heads then turned their attention to Canterlot and grinned sadistically before flying there !

* * *

 **The continuation of this story is on !**

 **Also if I make a sequel to "Terror in Equestria" I would most likely put either Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah,Spacegodzilla or Destoroyah as the main villain in the story !**


	5. Chapter 5

"Princess...how long will this spell take exactly ?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked

"From my coculations,it most likely would take about 2 hours if not more" Princess Celestia answered

"But we don't have that much time !"Rainbow Dash pointed out

"I know" Princess Celestia responded "That is why-"

However the Princess of the Sun could not finish her sentence...BOOM ! a powerful explosion suddenly came a destroyed part of the wall ! Then one of King Ghidorah's head peeked in

 _"Here's Ghidorah !"_ King Ghidorah's head said with a grin

"Here Twilight !" Princess Celestia said before she gave the scroll containing the Dimension Traveling spell to Twilgiht Sparkle" Go to the Canterlot Archives, find the Time Traveling spell and go back in time to warn us before the monster comes ! Hurry I shall distract him !" Princess Celestia exclaimed as she was prepared to shoot King Ghidorah with her magic

"But Princess-" Twilight Sparkle protested but was cut off by Celestia

"NOW TWILIGHT !" Celestia angrily yelled as she shot beams of magic from her horn at King Ghidorah's face,but King Ghidorah retaliated by shooting a Gravity Beams form his mouth at them

"There is no time !" Princess Luna exclaimed as she used her magic to teleport everypony except Celestia out of the room just as King Ghidorah's Gravity Beam came causing a massive explosion !

* * *

Princess Luna and everyone else appeared inside the the Canterlot Archives where Stars Swirl the Bearded kept his magic spells.

"Princess Celestia..." Twilight Sparkle muttered her name as she fell on the ground in tears...first Discord and now Celestia was gone

"Twilight...I'm sorry..." Princess Luna apologized as she put her hoof on twilight's shoulder "But...there was no time..."

"I know..." Princess Twilight Sparkle replied as she got up determined "Now...let's find that spell..."

Without a second thought all the ponies and Spike began to search the library for the Time Traveling Spell,they all searched and searched for the scroll that contained the Time Traveling spell which Starlight Glimmer had modified ! They could all hear the sounds of screaming and explosions outside !

"We have to hurry,we don't have much time !" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she struggled trying to find the time traveling spell,however after some few more seconds of searching Twilight Sparkle had finally found it "I found it !" Twilight exclaimed as she lifted the scroll with her magic,but before she could read it however...BOOM the ceiling suddenly exploded and one of King Ghidorah's heads appeared !

 _"It would seem we are not too late for the party !"_ King Ghidorah taunted them with a sadistic grin

"Hurry Twilight !" Spike exclaimed as he hopped on her back

Twilight was ready to touch it but before she could do so King Ghidorah's head shot it's Gravity Beam directly at them. Twilight had no time to react and out desperation she used her teleportation magic to teleport...however she accidently forgets to teleport her friends along with Princess Luna !

...

Twilight Sparkle and Spike appeared in the completely destroyed Ponyville !

"Spike where's everyone else ?" A startled Twilight Sparkle asked desperatily,but she soon caught the sight of King Ghidorah destroying Canterlot tower where she,her friends and Princess Luna were "No..." Twilight Sparkle muttered in shock and horror,as she fell on the ground and started crying with tears of despair over the loss of her friends,she knew them for years...and now they were gone..."What have I done ?" Twilight asked herself in despair while sobbing

"Twilight...it wasn't you're fault..." Her dragon assistant Spike came to comfort her "We can fix all of this"

With that Twilight Sparkle slowly began to get up

"You're right Spike...now let's-" But before She could finish her sentence

"Twilight Look Out !" Spike exclaimed as a Gravity Beam shot straight at them,but before the Gravity Beam could hit them however...both Twilight Sparkle and Spike were teleported away

King Ghidorah was determined to stop Twilight Sparkle and Spike from whatever it is they were doing,but he was so confident he was not truly that concerned,but nevertheless he was unwilling to give them a chance as he flew back to Ponyville !

...

Twilight Sparkle and Spike were teleported close to the Everfree Forest

"W-What happened ? Where are we ?" Twilight Sparkle looked frantically

"It's been a long time Twilight" A very familiar voice called to them

Both Spike and Twilight sparkle turned around to see...

"Starlight Glimmer ?" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock and surprise

"Good to see you too Twilight." Starlight Glimmer smiled kindly at her and Spike

"What are you doing here ?" Spike asked

"I was thinking of visiting Ponyville..." At this point Starlight's face turned serious "But I see something bad happened here...what exactly happened ?"

"There's no time to explain...but long story short a monster from another dimension that is immune to magic came here and is destroying everything !" Twilight Sparkle explained "The only way to stop him is to travel back in time and warn ourselves of his arrival."

"Well then let's hurry and do this before-" Starlight Glimmer was interrupted when she,Twilgiht Sparkle and Spike saw King Ghidorah land very close to them and looked down at them with all three of his heads,grinning sadistically at them.

" _Before it's too late ?"_ King Ghidorah's middle head asked

" _It's already too late !"_ King Ghidorah's right head declared

Wasting no more time Spike grabbed the scroll and the portal suddenly opened out of thin air above them !

 _"We won't let you !"_ King Ghidorah's head yelled before all three of them fired their Gravity Beams at Starlight Glimmer,Twilight Sparkle and Spike !

"I'm sorry about this Twilight !" Starlight Glimmer apologized then without warning she used her magic to forcefully push both Spike and Twilight Sparkle into the portal above,just as the Gravity Beams came and hit"

"Starlight !" Twilight yelled out as the portal closed and they saw the explosion happen !

The King of Terror was now left dumbfounded at what had just happened !

" _Hmph...they succeeded"_ King Ghidorah's left head said

 _"But it matters not !"_ King Ghidorah's middle head said

" _Indeed,let us continue our destruction"_ King Ghidorah's right head said

And with that the Giant three Headed Golden Space Dragon resumed his rampage !

* * *

Meanwhile

The portal opened out of thin air and Twilight Sparkle along with Spike fell from it,they both landed on something hard

"Ouch" Spike said "Where are we ?"

When Twilight Sparkle and Spike got up and soon realized where exactly they were...they were standing on the Cutie Map in the throne room of the Castle of Friendship and was even more odd was that they were surprised to see the shocked faces of her friends along with the past Twilight Sparkle and past Spike.

"Well...that was...unexpected..." The Past Twilight Sparkle commented

* * *

 **It would seem that Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike have succeeded in their goal ! Now it is time for them to redo history and change the past for the better ! But will they succeed in their spell ?**


	6. Chapter 6

"We...actually made it..." Twilight Sparkle from the future breathed a sigh of relief,she was more than happy to successfully travel back in time and even more happy meet her friends again along with her past self

"Can somepony please explain to me what is going on here ?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion

"Sure,but can we get a break first ?" The future Spike asked exhausted "We've been through a lot..."

"I'll contact Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about this..." Past Twilight Sparkle said

...

After some time giving Future Spike and Twilight Sparkle time to rest from all the trauma they had recently been through in the future.

"Oh my...she seems to have been through a lot" Fluttershy said afraid of what Twilight and Spike had experienced to leave them in such a state

"Yeah...I can only imagine what was that she was so worried..." Applejack said in equal surprise

Eventually The two princesses of the Sun and The Moon have arrived in Ponyville to see what the situation was.

"Princess Celestia,I'm so glad you're here !" Past Twilight sparkle said as she came "Twilight Sparkle...or my future self...has came here to from the future."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at the still in a state of extreme trauma,they also noticed tears dripping from the Future Twilight Sparkle's eyes,by this they could very easily tell something very serious was going on in the future. Slowly Celestia approached the past-self of Twilight Sparkle.

" Twilight...please tell me...what happened in the future" Princess Celestia asked

Upon seeing the Princess alive and well standing in front of her a small smile appeared on Future Twilight's face as she wiped her tears

"Princess...I'm so happy to see you again." Twilight Sparkle said very happy,while her past friends along with past Twilight Sparkle were left wondering what happened. The Twilight sparkle took a deep breath "Two days from now...a creature from another dimension will come to Equestia...with the intention of destroying all life."

These words took almost everyone in the castle by surprise at what she said

"What does this creature look like ?" Princess Luna asked

"The best way to descirbe it is a monster without a heart or soul" Twilight Sparkle answered in anger"A completely ruthless and merciless creature with no shred of mercy or remorse. It came to Ponyvilla and without a second thought it began destroying everything and everypony !"

"Wait but can't the Elements of Harmony us stop it ?" Rainbow Dash asked

"We were unable to because,the dimension of which this creature came was completely different from our own" Future Twilight Sparkle explained "That this creature was completely immune to all magic in our world,it was even immune to the Elements of Harmony"

Every single one of the ponies including Princess Celestia and Luna were in complete shock upon hearing this as they all gasped in horror

"However all hope was not lost" Future Twilight Sparkle began as she pulled the scroll containing the dimsnion traveling spell "It is possible that magic or creatures from it's dimension can harm and stop the this creature. This spell will take adleast two hours for it to be complete"

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle" Princess Celestia said as she took the scroll with her magic "please...now rest,we shall do our best to perfect this spell"

With that the two princesses of sun and moon left Ponyvilla and returned to Canterlot to preform the spell.

...

The Future Spike and Future Twilight Sparkle were left in the care of their past selves.

"Say ah Twilight..." Applejack began "You didn't mention anything about us in you're time,what happened ?"

At this point Future Twilight shut her lips and began to sob silently as tears fell from her eyes,the other ponies noticed this

"Twilight what's wrong ?" Applejack asked in shock

At this point the past Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in shock and horror as she came to horrific conclusion.

"Twilight..." Past Twilight Sparkle said to her counterpart "Don't tell me they..."

All Future Twilight Sparkle and Future Spike do is nod their heads sadly

"Their gone..." Future Spike said in tears "Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash,Applejack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie even Discord,Celestia and Luna,they are all gone...at the wings of that monster !"

The other ponies could not believe what they were hearing,they had all heard of scary stories and horrible things...but this...this was beyond any nightmare they could think of this was beyond anything they could think of.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy said quietly very frightened at what she heard

"I-I'm sorry Twilight..I didn't..." Applejack said feeling guilty

"No..." future Twilight Sparkle said "It's not you're fault"

"Don't worry Twilight" Rainbow Dash declared proudly "When Celestia and Luna finish their spell well teach that creature a lesson"

...

Two and a half hours went by as the mane six continued talking with their alternate timeline counterparts

"Could you tell us more specifically what this monster looked like ?" Past Twilight Sparkle asked her counterpart

"Well...he looked something like a cross between a dragon and a hydra" Future Spike answered due to Twilight Sparkle still not being able to talk well due to her experience

"A dragon and a hydra ? That sounds silly !" Pinkie Pie commented

"Pinkie Pie !" Rarity scolded while giving her a stern look

"What ?" Pinkie Pie asked casually making Rainbow Dash sigh

"He had three heads,two tails,two legs,golden scales,wings and was able to breath lightning instead of fire from his mouths." Future Spike explained

"Huh,that's something new..." Past Twilight Sparkle said intrigued by the description,especially by the part of this creature having two tails and being able to breath lightning.

Past Spike suddenly burped out a letter,Past Twilight Sparkle used her magic to pick up the letter and began to read it

"It's from Princess Celestia,she wants us to come to Canterlot !" Past Twilight Sparkle said

"Well what the hay are we waiting for ? Let's go !" Applejack declared

* * *

After some time the mane six along with Future Twilight Sparkle and Spike arrived in Canterlot as quickly as possible

"You called us ?" The Princess of Friendship asked

"Yes,I believe we had finally been able to complete the spell" Princess Celestia said

"It was an extremely difficult spell,but we had suceeded"Princess Luna said "Are you ready sister ?"

"Yes.." Celestia answered.

With that both Celestia and Luna's horns began to glow a transparent bright green color as their eyes began to glow,then slowly the tips of their horns gently touched together. Suddenly a very bright light appeared right in front of the two sisters and amazingly...a bright green swirling vortex !

All of the mane ponies stared in wonder and amazement at what they were seeing

"Ooooooh,swirly !" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with excitement

"This is the gateway to the dimension of where this creature had possibly came and will come" Princess Celestia said

"You must go to the this unknown dimension and find information on this monster and a way to defeat it" Princess Luna said "But please hurry,it is unknown how long this portal will stay open."

The mane six ponies nodded

"Is everypony ready ?" Past Twilight Sparkle asked

"YES" her friends quickly replied

"Well its now or never ! Let's go !" Past Twilight Sparkle said as she along with her friends and along with Future Twilight Sparkle and Future Spike jumped into the portal !

* * *

In a flash the portal opened and out came the mane six along with their future counterparts crashing on the ground

"Wooo hooo ! That was fun let's do it again !" Pinkie Pie said excitedly

"Ugh,well that was one crazy ride." Rainbow Dash commented

"Well it was a bumpy ride,but we made it...I think" Applejack said

They all looked around and they appeared to be in some kind of lush jungle.

"Well I guess we better start exploring" Past Twilight Sparkle said,however before any of the ponies could begin their exploration,they all heard a very loud...roar

 **"SSSSKKRREEEOOOOOOOOONNNGk !"**

This very loud roar caused all of the ponies to suddenly stop

"Um,Fluttershy you're the animal expert..."Rainbow Dash turned to Fluttershy with a hint of fear "What kind of animal makes that sound ?"

"I-I-I don't know really..." Flutterhsy said as she was shaking in fear

"I don't think we're alone in this jungle." Past Twilight Sparkle said as she gulped in equal amount of fear

However little did the inhabitants of Equestria knew,they were on an island...they were in fact on "Monster Island" ! The island that was inhabited by most of the kaiju !

* * *

 **Now that they had finally arrived in the alternate universe what will the ponies do ? Will they succeed in their goal ?**


	7. Chapter 7

The mane six ponies of the magical land of Equestria and along with their future counterparts have finally entered the alternate dimension,and upon entering it they immdeitly entered the island that was inhabited by most of the creatures known as kaiju,they were on the island known as "Monster Island".

The mane six ponies along with their future counterparts were currently walking and searching in this lush jungle,they were searching for anything that could potentially help them in the coming of Golden space hydra, King Ghidorah ! They searched and searched but so far they had found nothing.

"what exactly is that we're looking for any way ?" Rainbow Dash asked getting bored with the search

"Well anything that magical or extremely powerful I guess." The Princess of Friendship responded

After some time of exploring through the lush and seemingly endless jungle,the inhabitents of Equestria suddenly saw a enormous shadow loom over them and cover up the Sun's light ! All the inhabitents of Equestria frozen in fear as they knew very well that something very very big is behind them...slowly but surely they turned around to see what was going on !

But to their shock and horror, they were staring up at a gigantic dragon-like creature,this had elephant-like ears,a horn on it's forhead,dark red scales,a rather short tail and very large claws ! The giant reptile roared at the inhabetants of Equestria nad it's name was Baragon

"Fluttershy,this is you're talent...do something !" Rainbow Dash said with great fear as she backed away leaving Fluttershy to Baragon.

"ummmm...hello there...big guy..." Fluttershy said weakly due to her fear as she was literally shaking in fear

Baragon simply lets out a loud roar at her in response causing the yellow pegasus to squeak in fear

"I reckon he looks hungry" Applejack said with fear

"You don't say..." Rainbow Dash commented sarcastically

"Alright I got this" Past Twilight Sparkle said as she attempted to hit Baragon with her magic...but couldn't "What the ?" Twilight asked in shock and tried again but nothing happened

"It must be because we're in a different realm"Future Twilight Sparkle suggested "Princess Celestia said that this dimension works very differently from ours and the laws of it's reality and magic work differnetly so that might be why no equestrian magic can't work in this realm."

"Well in that case let's do the next best thing...RUN !" Future Spike yelled and with that the Mane six ponies along with their future counterparts began to flee from Baragon who gave chase after them,the ponies ran and ran as fast as they could until a gigantic shadow massed over them. Suddenly out of nowhere the gigantic flying reptile known a Rodan came out of nowhere and tackled the smaller Baragon. Baragon and Rodan began to fight while luckily giving the mane six ponies time to escape even further into the island.

Once they were far enough the finally stopped to catch their breath patting heavily

"What in the name of Celestia was that ?!" An extremely shocked and frightened Rarity asked

"We're on an island with gigantic creatures !" Pinkie Pie yelled out "Awesome !"

"No Pinkie Pie ! NOT awesome !" Rainbow Dash snapped at Pinkie

"And we still aren't even close to finding something here that can help us" Future Twilight Sparkle said

"Guess our only option now is to keep searching until we find something potentially helpful." Past Twilight Sparkle said

"Well I hope we do it fast,don't know how much longer will that portal stay opened." Applejack sad

With that they're continued their quest in "Monster Island" !

Eventually the mane six came across an extremely large burrow and the entire burrow was covered in sticky silk.

"Wow,I don't think I wanna know who lives in that large hole" Future Spike commented with a hint of fear

"Yeah" Applejack agreed "Now let's...ngh..What the ?!" Applejack was about to move but couldn't when she realized she was standing on some of the sticky silk and was now stuck on it.

"Applejack what happened ?" Future Twilight Sparkle asked

"Looks like I just step on some of this stuff" Applejack said as she tried to break herself loose

"Hold on let me try" Rainbow Dash said as she flew in,grabbed her and tried to pull Applejack out of there. But despite Rainbow Dash's effort she was unable to as the silk proved harder than it looked.

All of the sudden they all heard several sharp clicks coming straight from the enormous burrow where the silk covered

"We better do it fast" Past Twilight Sparkle said even more worried

With that Both Future and Past Twilight Sparkle,Flutterhsy and Rainbow Dash all tried their best to pull Applejack free from the silk,and eventually their effort paid off as they all managed to free Applejack before putting her down.

"Whew,that was a close one" Applejack said

But suddenly the sharp clicks began to become louder and louder...until the source of the sharp clicks revealed itself...it was a gigantic Spider...it was Kumonga !

"Okay,I'm fine with normal spiders but this is not a normal spider" Rarity yelled out in fear

Kumonga let's out several more sharp clicks before proceeding to fire silk from his fangs

"Watch out !" Future Twilight Sparkle yelled out as the ponies quickly scattered but Future Spike and Pinkie Pie were a bit too slow and were caught in the sticky silk.

"Spike ! Pinkie" Past Twilight yelled out as she along with her future counterpart and friends tried to break Pinkie Pie and Spike free but it was no use,as they did so Kumonga began coming closer and closer. But before the giant spider could get any closer...a gigantic moth suddenly appeared out of no where ! It was Mothra ! Mothra lets out a chirp at Kumonga.

Kumonga however responds by firing silk from his fangs but Mothra easily dodges it before retaliating a firing beams of energy from her antenna at the Kumonga. Kumonga backs off before retreating into his burrow and Mothra flies off.

"Umm what just happened ?" Applejack asked in complete confusion

"We were saved by a giant beautiful moth" Fluttershy said happily admiring Mothra

"And I must say,her wings were absolutely gorgeous" Rarity said taking a liking towards Mothra's giant wings

" This would be much better with some sugar,then it would be just like cotton-candy " Pinkie Pie scolded

"Pinkie Pie can we please focus less on candy and more one freeing you and Spike" Applejack said annoyed at Pinkie's comment

After some time of pulling two Twilights,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Fluttershy and Applejack were finally able to free Pinkie Pie and Future Spike from Kumonga's sticky silk

After that they continued their search into the island even further not willing to give up !

"Okay,we've been here for an hour and so far we barely avoided being eaten." Rainbow Dash commented not liking this

"I know Rainbow Dash but we can't just abandone our hope and let Equestria like this ! We need to take action." Past Twilight Sparkle said

"Maby that giant moth can help us...maby" Fluttershy suggested

"That's what I like to hear ! Now let's-" Twilight couldn't finish as she bumped her face into something

All of her friends looked up shock,awe and horror,Twilight shook herself and looked up...her face was filled with absolute shock and horror...the mane six ponies and their counterparts were staring into the eyes of Godzilla himself !

"Oh my...gosh" Fluttershy was literally shaking in fear at the mere sight of Godzilla

"wow,he's big" Pinkie Pie commented

" _Who are you ?"_ Godzilla suddenly boomed at them with loud voice that sounded like a true king

"Ummm...my name is Twilight Sparkle," Past Twilight Sparkle answered with a hint of fear "Me and firends came from another dimension,in search of we are under the attack of a giant three headed dragon and-" Twilight Sparkle was suddenly cut off by Godzilla himself

" _Did you say three headed dragon ?"_ Godzilla asked

"Yes,you know him _?"_ Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion and curiosity

 _"Yes,his name is King Ghidorah."_ Godzilla said with a hint of nager under his tone

All of the other ponies especially Future Twilight Sparkle and Future Spike gasped in shock to know that they were attacked by a King from a known kingdom

"I can't believe it,we were actually attacked by a king" Future Spike gasped in horror and shock

" _No,King Ghidorah is not truly a king,that's just part of his name"_ Godzilla corrected him " _He's from a race of three headed creatures that feed off the life force of other creatures."_

"Yes we know that !" Future Spike said

"That's why we came here,we are looking for help ! The magic in our dimension cannot work on King Ghidorah and we came here in search of help" Future Twilight Sparkle said

"Will you help us,please ?" Fluttershy asked Godzilla

"Y _eah,sorry to say but no._ " Godzilla answered as he turned away

"What ?! But why ?" Past Twilight Sparkle asked

" _That world is not of my concern._ " Godzilla responded

"So you're just gonna abandone and let thousands of lives be at the mercy of Ghidorah ?" Future Twilight Sparkle yelled

" _Look,the first time I tried to save another world,turned out that King Ghidorah was working the the inhabentants of that world and were planning on conquering our world_ " Godzilla explained remembering the events with Planet X he and Rodan had to deal with

"It won't be like that !" Future Twilight Sparkle begged Godzilla "Please...give this a chance...give us a chance !"

" _Why should I_ ?" Godzilla asked her rather coldly

"You're just gonna have to trust us." Future Twilight Sparkle said "Sometimes things can get better,better than they currently are if given a chance."

These very words touched Godzilla's heart,as he knew how his current life is...constantly being attacked by humans.

" _Ugh_ " Godzilla sighs " _Alright I'll come with you_."

"R-Really ?" Future Twilight Sparkle asked her heart filled with hope

" _Yes really"_ Godzilla responded " _But first I need to get some allies,when we're facing against King Ghidorah...one on one is never a good option."_

With that Godzilla called for and Anguirus along with Rodan and Mothra came to his aid.

"Hey you're the giant butterfly that saved us from that giant spider." Fluttershy pointed out happily

" _My name is Mothra to be clear."_ Mothra responded with a kind tone " _And you're welcome"_

"Mothra Darling,I must say you're wings are absolutely lovely" Rarity said admiring Mothra's wings

" _Why thank you Rarity"_ Mothra blushed feeling very flattered by Rarity's words

"Ohhh Are you a dragon,I bet you're a really tough dragon,can you fly ? I bet you can fly really far and fast !" Pinkie Pie said that at an extreme speed while talking to Anguiurs much to his confusion

"F _irst time meeting her and_ _I already like her."_ Anguiurs commented

"It's nice to meet new friends and all but we really gotta move" Future Twilight Sparkle said

* * *

 **Back in Equestria**

The Princesses of Moon and Sun were still waiting for their subjects and fellow Princesses to return ! suddenly out of the portal came Past Twilight Sparkle

"Princess Twilight ! I'm so glad you're here !" Princess Celestia breathed a sight of relief

"Did you find anything that could help us ?" Princess Luna asked

"Yes,but I need you to open a much larger portal out side and away from Ponyville" Princess Twilight Sparkle said as the Princesses of Moon and Night looked at one another before nodding

...

After doing so Princess Celestia and Princess Luna went outside far away from the ponies of Ponyville and used all their immense amount of magic they had to create and open a MUCH larger version of the portal they currently had .

"I'll be right back" Past Twilight Sparkle said before going back to the portal

...

then after a short while Past and Future Twilight Sparkle came from the portal along with their friends

"Get ready everypony." Past Twilight Sparkle said

Then soon enough an enormous four fingered reptilian hand came through the portal and grabbed the edge of the portal...before Godzilla himself came through the portal,Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were in deep shock and awe as they looked up at Godzilla with wonder in their eyes. Despite Godzilla being away from Ponyville the other ponies could still see Godzilla due to his immense size ! Some were frightened of him while other looked in shock and wonder. But he was not alone as soon as Godzilla left the portal...Anguiurs came followed by Rodan and finally Mothra !

" Princess this is our only hope to save Equestria" Past Twilight Sparkle said

Godzilla and his allies had finally arrived to the alternate dimension in Equestria !

* * *

 **It seems that now there is hope for Equestria and it's residents !**

 **I'm planning on making a sequel to "Terror in Equestria" and I want one of these three kaiju to be main villain : Spacegodzilla,Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah and Destoroyah. Now I need you to vote which one of these three kaiju will be in the sequel and the kaiju that gets the most votes will be in the sequel !**


	8. Chapter 8

Godzilla,Mothra,Anguirus and Rodan had finally arrived in the alternate dimension known as Equestria. All the ponies in Equestria including the two princesses of the Moon and Sun looked up in shock,awe and amazement !This was truly a sight unlike any other, at 100 meters tall and 260 meters long Godzilla dwarfed even a fully grown Ursa Major in size ! Anguirus was 90 meters tall when standing up right and 160 meters long,Mothra was 72 meters long and had 216 meter wingspan and Rodan was 100 meters tall and had 200 meter long wingspan.

" _So...this is the alterante dimension ?_ " Godzilla said as he looked around " _Looks kind of like ours just with ponies instead of humans_ "

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna then flew up right at Godzilla's eye level so he could see them

"Greetings,I am princess Celestia and this is my younger sister Princess Luna" Princess Celestia introduced herself politely to Godzilla and his fellow allies "We welcome you to our world, we welcome you all Equestria !"

At this point Mothra took over

" _Greetings,Princesses we are very happy to meet you all._ " Mothra said kindly " _Twilight Sparkle has explained to us the entire situation and we agreed to do so."_

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna nodded at Mothra

"In the mean time why don't we show you a tour across Equestria." Princess Celestia said nicely before they both flew down to the Elements of Harmony"Twilight I'd like you and you're friends to show our guests from another dimension around Equestria,make them feel at home."

"Will do Princess." Past Twilight Sparkle said proudly

"Ooo ! Ooo ! Can I lead Anguirus ?! His so awesome !" Pinkie Pie said excitedly

"I'll go with Rodan ! I think him and I are gonna get long just fine." Rainbow Dash said looking forward to seeing how amazing of a flyer is Rodan

"Mothra has quite fabulous wings,so I think I'll go with her." Rarity said admiring Mothra

"What about you Fluttershy ?" Princess Celestia asked asked

"I-I'm not sure,about this,I guess I'll be with Rarity and Mothra." Fluttershy said softly

"I'll be with Anguirus and Pinkie." Applejack said

"I guess that leaves me with Godzilla." Past Twilight Sparkle said

"It is setilled then,you must gain the trust of our newest allies in order to save Equestria !" Princess Celestia said as the Mane six

...

With that being said the Mane six ponies began to their job

Rainbow Dash went flying with Rodan up in the sky,Rainbow Dash was flying next to Rodan

" _So this is how this world looks from here,huh ?_ " Rodan asked impressed as he looked around

"Yeah,it usually is this way" Rainbow Dash said "Say,how about a race ?"

" _A race_ ?" Rodan asked surprised

"Yeah,you and me having a race around Equestria" Rainbow Dash said

" _I don't think that's good idea._ " Rodan said

"What ? Why not ?" Rainbow Dash said disappointed

" _Because we might cause some serious damage,through this world._ " Rodan said

"Ah,come on just one won't hurt won't it ?" Rainbow Dash

Rodan sighed

" _Well,mabeby just one._ " Rodan said

"Great ! Get set go !" Rainbow Dash quickly darted past Rodan in the blink of an eye

" _Yup,it's on now..._ " Rodan said as he flapped his wings and quickly flew with great and surpsieing speed !

Rainbow Dash and Rodan were flying at immesurable speeds but neither could out-fly the other,everywhere they passed they shreded clouds and pushed back trees as well as small animals.

"Alright Rodan,let's see how fast you can really fly !" Rainbow Dash said she now used her full speed and began to surpass Rodan

" _I hope I don't dissapoint you then._ " Rodan said as increased his speed as well and quickly caught up to the blue pegasus ! Despite Rainbow Dash being at her fastest Rodan was able to keep up with her with great ease !

" _No way his faster than I thought !"_ Rainbow Dash thought in shock,for the first time ever Rainbow Dash actually felt that Rodan may hold the record for fastes flyer in Equestria ! But Rainbow Dash was not planning on giving up that title easily ! Rainbow Dash and Rodan were now beyond the speed of sound as they both broke the sound barrier itself !

...

In a few minutes both Rainbow Dash and Rodan flew a full circle across the entire land of Equestria,until both finally ceased as they were greatly exhauted from their flight ! Both Rainbow Dash and Rodan landed on the ground exhausted !

"Whew...that was possible the fastest race I've ever had !" Rainbow Dash panted

" _You and me both._ " Rodan added

...

Pinkie Pie and Applejack were with Anguirus out side of Ponyville and in the Everfree Forst to avoid any accidental damage !

"So Anguiurs..." Pinkie began "Are you a dragon?How many spikes do you have?Can you shoot them ? Can you fly ? Do you have any special ability ?" Pinkie Pie asked at an extremely fast phase much to the surprise of Anguirus and causing Applejack to sigh

"Please pardon her,she just gets really excited ." Applejack said

" _I can see that_." Anguirus said

"Anyways,so how did you meet up with you're friends ?" Applejack asked Anguirus

" _Well...let's say we had a 'rough start'_." Anguirus said trying not to explain how he first fought Godzilla and the others before coming together and becoming friends ! At this point Pinkie Pie lite appeared standing on top of Anguiurs's snout much to his surprise

"So wait can you shoot beams out of you're eyes ?" Pinkie Pie asked with curiosity

" _How and when the heck did you get here so fast ?_ " Anguirus asked in surprise

"It's kind of her thing." Applejack answered

...

Fluttershy and Rarity were on Mothra's head she soared over Equestria

"Ummm...Mothra are you sure you're alright with us riding you like this ?" Fluttershy asked meekly

" _Trust me when I say 'it is quite alright'._ " Mothra said with a peaceful tone

"So Mothra...how did you get you're gorgeous wings ?" Rarity said admiring Mothra's wings as she looked at them with widened eyes " I't reminds me like that time I had wings just like yours !"

"U _m...I was born with them._ " Mothra answered a bit dumfounded by Rarity's question

"Of,right I knew that." Rarity said snapping out "It's just that you're wings are sooo...gorgeous,this type of beauty is even rare in Equeastria !"

" _I can see you have a love a for beauty._ " Mothra chuckled

"Well I am a fashion designer after all" Rarity replied with a bit of pride

"Um...Mothra how did you get so big,do butterflies as big as you common in you're world ?" Fluttershy asked curiously

" _Well Fluttershy..._ " Mothra began " _I am one of the protectors of my world,Myself and my brother Battra are the only ones of our kind._ "

"You have a brother ?" Fluttershy asked in surprise "What is he like ?"

" _Ummmm.._." Mothra's face began to tense up " _I wish not to talk about my brother Battra_ "

"What is there something wrong Mothra ?" Rarity asked as she began to worry

" _Well Battra and I were once protected our world together,until on day the human race created a machine that contolls the weather and did great harm to the planet in response Battra destroyed the machine but he did not stop there,I wanted to destroy all humans as he believed that humanity is a poison to our world_ " Mothra said with sadness " _I tried to reason with him,but Battra refused to listen to reason so I was forced to seal him."_

Fluttershy and Rarity looked in disbelief and shock at what Mothra told them,

"This story is sounds similar to how Princess Celestia banished Luna to the moon when she became Nightmare Moon." Rarity said

" _Princess Celestia ? But they were together when they introduced themselves to us._ " Mothra pointed out a bit confused

"That was before we turned her back into Luna." Rarity said "Before that she was Nightmare Moon but my friends and I were able to use the Elements of Harmony to turn Luna to become good again."

" _These 'Elements of Harmony'...could they work on Battra as well ?_ " Mothra asked eagerly

Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle looked at one another before turning back to Mothra

"Well we aren't quite shore but...I don't think they can,considering you are immune to our magic."Rairty answered "I'm sorry Mothra darling."

" _There is no need to apologize Rarity_ " Mothra said kindly

...

Godzilla was eating some gems Past Twilight Sparkle,Future Twilight Sparkle and Future Spike offered him,they were currently outside and away from Ponyville

" _Not bad..._ " Godzilla said while eating before swallowing " _...but still_."

"Dragons eat gems all the time it's one of our favourite snacks." Future Spike said as he was happily eating some himself

" _Well...I am not a dragon._ " Godzilla pointed out

"You sure do look like one." Future Spike pointed out

"So Godzilla...how's it like in you're world ?" A curious Past Twilight Sparkle asked

" _Well to put it one way...'it's a world without peace'._ " Godzilla answered

This took everyone off guard at what Godzilla just said

"What do you mean,by that ?" Past Twilight Sparkle asked

" _We kaiju are forced to life a harsh and difficult existence in our world,contantly being attack by humans because of what we rarely are left alone or have peaceful moment._ " Godzilla explained to them

Princesses of Friendship and Future Spike were very much left in shock and surprise by this

"But surely you can nogatiate and make peace with the humans,right ?" Future Twilight Sparkle asked

" _No...there is no reasoning with them,humans always look at us as one way...they look at us as monsters with no feelings or emotions._ " Godzilla answered them shocking them even more as a result

All of them felt a great amount of sympathy towards Godzilla and his allies,it was indeed tragic the way,at this point Past Twilight Sparkle flew up to Godzilla's face

"Hey Godzilla,don't worry,tell you what after you and you're allies defeat King Ghidorah you'll get to stay here in Equestria,in Equestria you'll feel like in home,everyone in here is friendly and welcoming." Past Twilight Sparkle said trying to sheer hip up,this caused Godzilla to smile at her

" _Thank you Twilight Sparkle..._ " Godzilla said rather softly

* * *

That night the mane six ponies with their future counterparts have gathered in Twilight's castle

"So what do you think ?" Past Twilight Spakrle asked

"Rodan and I had a blast" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily "We raced through Equestria and ended in a tie !"

"Mothra was very nice and kind." Fluttershy said

"Not to mention her beautiful wings !" Rarity added

"Anguirus was awesome he looks just like Gummy but with some more spiked add and be bigger in size and have brown scales." Pinkie Pie said happily

"Anguirus was nice fella,to say the least." Applejack said

"Godzilla was nice too,he and his friends are tragic creatures due to what he told us earlier." Past Twilight Sparkle said "But we are gonna fix that !"

...

Outside of Ponyville the four kaijus were talkign

" _So what do you think about this place ?_ " Godzilla aksed

" _Eh,it's alright,better than were we previously lived._ " Rodan commented

" _And the inhabitents here are quite friendly and nice_."Mothra added

" _And cute._ "Anguirus added

Everyone looked at Anguiurs

" _What ? I just think that the ponies are a bit cute !_ " Anguirus scoffed

" _Well you're not alone._ " Rodan said

" _They are indeed trustworthy,that I am sure !"_ Godzilla said

* * *

Night soon became day as Luna lowered the Moon so that Celestia will rise the Sun,after everyone and the kaijus awakened from their slumber they immdediatly got prepared for the arrival of King Ghidorah.

"So...are you sure he's going to come here cause I don't see anything ?" Rainbow Dash asked as she tried to see

"He'll come." Future Twilight Sparkle said with a serious tone

After a few minutes of silent staring at the sky Past Twilight sparkle eventually spotted something into the sky,Futre Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes as a shilouette appeared in the sky,but it was not quite visible to see but suddenly..it slowly...but surely it began to become clear who it was...

"So...that's King Ghidorah ?" Past Twilight Sparkle asked in amazement as she along with her friends looked in shock and amazement at what they saw

He did indeed look like a cross between a dragon and a hydra !

"Yes..." Future Twilight Sparkle said with a hint of anger in her reply as she remembered what he did to her friends in her timeline

Godzilla,Anguirus,Mothra and Rodan all stood their ground as they narrowed their eyes as King Ghidorah approached Ponyville !

* * *

 **It seems that the battle between The King of the Monsters and his allies and The King of Terror shall begin !**

 **Also for the sequel so far I got 1 vote for Spacegodzilla, 2 votes for Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah and 2 votes for Destoroyah (I asked another of my friends and he voted Destoroyah)**


	9. Chapter 9

Godzilla,Anguirus,Rodan and Mothra along with the ponies of Equestria patiently waited as King Ghidorah slowly descended and landed on the ground far away from Ponyville and making a loud boom as he did so. The heads of King Ghidorah had mixed expressions of shock and amazement.

 _"Godzilla ?!"_ King Ghidorah's middle head said in shock

 _"And his allies ?"_ King Ghidorah's left head said in shock

 _"How is this possible ?"_ King Ghidorah's right head finished in shock

" _Well Ghidorah,we heard you were causing some trouble in this world so we decided to pay it a visit."_ Godzilla answered him

 _"Are you playing games with us ?"_ King Ghidorah's right head asked

" _Well,let's just say we knew you were coming here before you came here,was that too complicated for you ?"_ Godzilla mockingly asked King Ghidorah

" _Grrr...Don't toy with us !"_ King Ghidroah's left head said before unleashing Gravity Beams from all three of his heads,but Godzilla countered this by suddenly unleashing his blue Atomic Breath from his mouth ! The Two beams clashed,they appeared to be equally matched but that soon changed when Mothra fired Beams from antenna and aided Godzilla's Atomic Breath allowing them to over whelm King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams as their beams overwhelmed them and shot King Ghidorah in his heads knocking the space hydra down on the ground !

With that Anguirus suddenly charged at King Ghidorah and curled himself ,making himself look like a spiked ball ! The spiked ball-Anguirus smashed into King Ghidorah's chest just as the three-headed dragon was getting up knocking him back down once again !

...

"Their actually doing it ! They're winning !" Past Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily as she looked on

"Yeah ! Go Rodan ! Hit him in the left head !" Rainbow Dash cheered on

"You hear that Twilight ? Everything will be fixed !" Future Spike said happily

"Yes...I know Spike..." Future Twilight Sparkle said happily as she looked at the battle

...

Rodan flew in and used his sharp talons to slash at King Ghidorah's chest before flying out of harm's way, enraged King Ghidorah flapped his wings and flew upward and began to chase Rodan in mid air ! King Ghidorah fired several Gravity Beams from his mouths at Rodan but luckily Rodan was able to avoid and dodge all of the beams that King Ghidorah shot at him !

Mothra then came in and fired bolts of Energy from antenna hitting King Ghidorah everywhere and causing him to roar in pain ! Changing directions King Ghidorah now began fly after Mothra ! King Ghidorah fired multiple Gravity Beams from all three of his mouths but none of them began were able to hit Mothra due to her smaller size and greater agility ! Rodan suddenly flew above King Ghidorah,Rodan suddenly folded both of his wings and began to plummet,as he did so he delivered a double-kick to King Ghidorah's back ! Taking the Space Hydra by surprise and forcing him even lower to the ground !

Godzilla watched this before turning and looking at Anguiurs who nodded,with that Anguiurs jumped and curled back into a spiked ball,then as he fell Godzilla used his large tail like a baseball bat and smacked Anguirus upward sending him sky high. The spiked-ball Anguiurs then smashes into King Ghidorah's chest with great force causing King Ghidorah's heads to roar in pain as the three-headed space dragon plummeted from the sky and crashed back to the ground as Anguirus fell as well but was in better shape than the space hydra !

" _This should not be happening !"_ The Left head roared in frustration

" _Looks like it's very much happening."_ Godzilla replied mockingly

" _Why you !"_ King Ghidorahs right head roared before charging at Godzilla,but Godzilla moved to the side allowing King Ghidorah to fly past hi,only for Godzilla to suddenly grab both of King Ghidorah's tails before proceeding to spin him:1,2,3 times and the third time Godzilla releases his grip sending the three headed space dragon crashing through the ground ! As King Ghidorah slowly got up,Anguirus,in his spiked ball form, suddenly came down crashing on his back with immense force,causing the space hydra to roar in great pain. As Anguirus uncurled he bit King Ghdorah's left head with his powerful jaws ! King Ghidorah tried to fight back but Rodan grabbed King Ghidorah's right head with his talons ! And finally Mothra fired beams from her antenna at King Ghidorah's middle head ! Roaring in King Ghidorah tried his best to break free but couldn't ! Enraged King Ghidorah's middle head blasted Anguiurs and Rodan with his Gravity Beam,thus freeing his other heads !

" _That's it !"_ King Ghidorah's middle head yelled

" _We are through playing around !"_ King Ghidorah's right head roared

" _It is time to end this !"_ King Ghidorah's left head declared

With that the three headed space dragon flapped his wings and took to the sky above, All three of King Ghidorah's heads opened their mouths and shot Gravity Beams at one another ! All three of his heads were shooting and clashing Gravity Beams at one another !

...

Future Twilight's eyes widened in shock and horror as she remembered the move King Ghidorah did to completely destroy Ponyville in the future ! But this did not go unnoticed

"What's wrong ?" Past Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion

"I remember that move,it's the same move King Ghidorah used to destroy all of Ponyville in the future." Future Twilight Sparkle said in shock and horror

This earned looks of horror,shock,surprise and concern from the ponies around her as they looked back at the battle !

...

" _What is he up to now ?"_ Anguirus asked in confusion

As the Gravity Beams clashed together they slowly began to form a gigantic electrical ball as it began to expand more and more

" _Well that's a new one._ " Godzilla commented in surprise

With that King Ghidorah threw the Electrical Ball the the four kaiju !

" _Ah no you don't !"_ Godzilla quickly fired his Atomic Breath at the Electrical Ball and quickly clashed with it !

King Ghidorah suddenly unleashed Gravity Beams from all three of his heads at his Electrical Ball and began to push it down more and more despite Godzilla's Atomic Breath trying to push it back ! Suddenly Mothra flew in and fired beams from her antenna to aid Godzilla's Atomic Breath in pushing the Electrical Ball back ! but despite their combined efforts they were still not able to push back King Ghidorah's Electrical Ball !

Suddenly Anguirus curled himself into a spiked-ball and Rodan came in and picked him up with his talons before flying up ! Rodan flew over King Ghidorah who was too busy pushing back the Electrical Ball to notice them ! Rodan was now floating directly above King Ghidorah,before releasing the Spiked-Ball Anguiurs from his talons and causing him to plummet with great speed !

Anguirus landed and smashed on King Ghidorah ! Causing the space Hydra to lose focus and roar in pain ! Godzilla and Mothra took this opportunity and suddenly increased their energy beams and with that they shattered King Ghidorah's Electrical Ball and went straight from him,hitting him directly in the chest,causing a massive explosion and blasting him out of the skies ! Sending him crashing on the ground as Anguirus also fell and landed on the ground !

...

"I think they won !" Rarity exclaimed happily !

"I think you're right" Past Twilight Sparkle agreed

...

Slowly King Ghidorah got up extremely injured !

" _Ugh,perhaps this world is not worth the fight."_ King Ghidorah's left head said

" _Agreed,may be it is best we leave !"_ King Ghidorah's right head agreed

" _Agreed,but Godzilla and his allies have not seen the last of us !"_ King Ghidorah's middle head said

And with that King Ghidorah opened his wings and with mighty flap from them took to the sky and began to leave the planet ! The kaijus along with the ponies watched up as King Ghidorah eventually left the world completely !

"We did it ! We did it ! We did it ! We won ! We won ! We won !" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she began to bounce around

"I-I can't believe it" Future Twilight felt her heart rise up "It worked ! It actually worked !"

"See Twilight ? I told you we could fix this !" Future Spike said proudly

"Woo Wee ! Now that the dragon's gone we're saved !" Applejack exclaimed happily

The Princess of Friendship flew up at Godzilla

"Thank you Godzilla for all of you're help !"Present Twilight Sparkle said happily at Godzilla

" _Well,this place is nice and it wold be a shame and a waste if it was turned into ashes_ " Godzilla replied

"Hmph,don't act like you don't care." Present Twilight Sparkle said teasing Godzilla a bit.

"So now that King Ghidorah's gone everything in you're time should be back to normal right Twi ?" Applejack asked Future Twilight Sparkle

"I think so,it should have done something" Future Twilight Sparkle said

The Mothra flew in

" _Perhaps not._ " Mothra said

This caught the attention of everyone around her

"What do you mean ?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion "We beat King Ghidorah,what's there more."

" _If the Future had indeed changed,then the Twilight and the Spike from the future should have disappeared by now since we had altered the timeline._ " Mothra explained

This was indeed true since Godzilla and his kaiju allies drove off King Ghidorah the future should have been altered,Future Twilight and Future Spike came form the future to alert them about King Ghidorah,but now their time line should have ceased to exist.

"Are that the Future hasn't changed ?" Future Twilight Sparkle asked very worried

" _It's a possibility._ " Mothra replied

At this point Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flew in

"What Mothra said is indeed possible,we shall need to go to Princess Twilight's future to be sure." Princess Luna said

"I modified the spell to create a bigger portal where we all can enter the portal." Princess Celestia said as she pulled the scroll and using her magic,a gigantic portal appeared,big enough for all the kaiju to enter !

" _Well,I guess we'll have to fight King Ghidorah two times in one day."_ Anguiurs commented

With that the Earth-Defending kaiju along with the Mane Six,Future Twilight and Future Spike and the two Princesses of the Sun and Moon entered the portal.

* * *

A portal opened and the kaijus along with the ponies and Spike have entered the alternate time line.

Twilights along with their friends and two Princesses gasped in shock,horror and awe ! All of the beautiful Equestria was in complete and utter ruins,the sky was green and the clouds were also green and had no Moon or Sun,it was neither day nor night ! There were no ponies,no animals and no plants everything was lifeless and destroyed !

"Oh my gosh." Flutterhsy muttered in shock and horror

Pinkie Pie gulped in shock and horror

"Wow." Rainbow Dash exclaimed in horror

"Oh...my..." Rarity was at a loss of words at what she was seeing

"Well darn..." Applejack exclaimed in shock

"This is..." The Present Twilight Sparkle had no words to describe what she was feeling,but anyone could tell that by the expression on her face

"This is what would have happened if King Ghidorah came to you're timeline without Godzilla and the others." Future Twilight Sparkle explained

"My sister and I have been in Equestria for over a thousand years and even we had never seen this level of horror and destruction." Princess Celestia said in shock and horror

Then suddenly Godzilla felt some presence

"It's King Ghidorah,his coming !" Godzilla said and almost instantly everyone got ready

At first there was nothing,but eventually everyone saw a very large flying creature approaching from the distance ! But when that being come into full fiew everyone was shocked to see who it was,including the kaijus !

"Is that..." Anguirus began

"King Ghidorah...?" Rodan asked in equal amount of shock

"Greetings..."

"Godzilla and his allies"

"We are so glad you could join us."

"We were planning to head to Earth to take our revenge"

"But we see now,that that won't be necessary"

Slowly King Ghidorah landed in front of the kaiju,but he was not the same. He was now 156 meters tall,320 meters long and had a 400 meter wide wingspan,but the msot shocking was that,instead of three heads,he now had seven heads ! King Ghidorah was no more,from now on he would be called Supreme Ghidorah !

* * *

 **It seems that nothing has changed in the Future but why is that ? And how did Ghidorah attain this new and more powerful form ?! Stay tuned to find out !**

 **Also it would seem that Destoroyah had the biggest chance of appearing in the sequel since one of my reviewers ,who had previously voted for Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah, has now changed his vote to Destoroyah !**

 **so now Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah has 1 vote,Spacegodzilla has 1 vote and Destoroyah has 3 votes.**

 **ALSO check out my other Godzilla/My Little Pony crossover story called "Equestria: Resurgence" it's awesome !**


	10. Chapter 10

Godzilla,Mothra,Anguirus,Rodan and the ponies from Equestria stood there in complete and utter shock and horror as they gazed on Supreme Ghidorah's new form.

" _I'm sure you're asking all the same question_." One head started

" _How did we achieve this new and incredible power._ " Another head said

" _Well I'm sure one of know that by now...don't you Twilight Sparkle ?_ " The other head asked The Twilight Sparkle from this era

"No..." Past Twilight Sparkle muttered in shock

" _That's right ! After we destroyed what remained of this Equestria place,we absorbed all the life energy._ " The head confirmed

" _This place had such a rich amount of energy that we achieved this new and incredibly powerful form of ours_." Another added

" _And now that we achieved this power_." One head said

" _We shall make Godzilla and his allies pay_ !" Another said

"But,the timeline. _"_ Present Twilight Sparkle began _"_ In the past Godzilla and his allies drove off,how is this time not changed"

All 7 of Supreme Ghidorah's heads laughed in amusement.

" _Ah Twilight,we thought you're the smartest one_." A head said

" _As mentioned before,the reality and time changing effect does affect us_." One head said

" _That also goes for time as well._ " Another head added

" _You see once we entered this dimension,it created two seperate flows of time._ " A third added

" _In you're timeline,we may have been drove off._ " Fourth head said

" _By in this timeline,everything stays the same regardless of the time changing effects from you're world_." Fifth head said

This utterly horrified everyone,especially Twilight Sparkle,this meant that all of her efforts were in vain !

" _Ghidorah !_ " Godzilla suddenly called "We a _re going to save these beings one way or another !_ "

Supreme Ghidorah lets out another burst of laugh

" _Ah,Godzillla you never cease to amuse us._ " A head said

Godzilla suddenly fire his Atomic Breath from his mouth at Supreme Ghidorah,who fired white-colored gravity beams from only three of his seven heads. Almost instantly Ghidorah's beams overwhelmed Godzilla's Atomic Breath and his the Monsetr King in the face knocking him on the ground due to the immense force behind them.

With that all the other kaijus charged at Supreme Ghidorah,who fired more of his Gravity Beams at them. Rodan and Anguirus were quickly knocked to the ground with a Gravity Beam,knocking them unconscious in the process. Mothra however manages to avoid the beam and flew at Supereme Ghidorah...but as she came close enough she was struck by bolts of Energy from Ghidorah's wings,knocking her as well.

" _This power...is amazing !_ " The fifth head said

" _We had never felt such an amazing power !_ " The Seventh head added

Godzilla suddenly got back on his feet again. Only to be once again blasted down and pushed back though the ground,by Ghidorah's Gravity Beams ! With a flap from his wings Supreme Ghidorah took to the air and flew over the ponies,before landing right on top of Godzilla,causing him to roar in pain. Supreme Ghidorah lets out a cackle of staisfaction before kicking Godzilla in the head and causing him to crash through the ground. Supereme Ghidorah then proceeded to blast Godzilla with his Gravity on his chest as he did so !

"We have to do something !" Past Twilight Sparkle exclaimed

"But what ?" Applejack asked worriedly

Mothra suddenly got up,after shaking looking around she spotted Ghidorah torturing Godzilla with his Gravity Beams ! Wasting no time,Mothra flew to assist Godzilla,firing beams from her antenna at Supreme Ghidorah as she did so,but one of Supreme Ghidorah's heads suddenly turned around and blasted Mothra with a Gravity Beam knocking her on the ground once more.

Godzilla took this opportunity and quickly blasted Ghidorah in the chest with his Atomic Breath,but to his surprise his Atomic Breath made no visible injury on Supreme Ghidorah,who once more kicked Godzilla in the chest and causing him to crash through the earth,before unleashing his Gravity Beams from all 7 of his heads to blast Godzilla !

...

The ponies simply watched in horror and shock as Ghidorah tortured Godzilla.

Princess Celestia suddenly stepped in

"There is still a way to save Godzilla and stop Ghidorah."

This caused all the attention to be focused on her

"How ?" Spike asked

"We must use the Elements of Harmony." She answered

"But maic won't work on Ghidorah remember,his immune !" Future Twilight Sparkle said

"Yes,but in an offensive way it is,we must transfer all the magic of the Elements of Harmony into Godzilla to give his strength." She answered

'Will that really work." A hopeful past Twilight Sparkle asked

"What have we got to lose ?" Rainbow Dash said

With that the ponies nodded to each other. The closed their eyes and began to levitate,in a flash of bright light,they transformed into their Rainobw forms. Then...from them shot a powerful Rainbow-Colored beam !

The beam flew straight at Supreme Ghidorah,seemingly appearing to aim for him,but instead the beam passed him and Godzilla,before making a 'U' turn and coming beck and hitting the weakened Godzilla in the back of his Dorsal Plates.

...

Once the Mane Six finished their move,they dropped to the ground,empty of magic and their Cutie Marks gone.

...

Meanwhile Godzilla could feel his power not only returning but also increasing as his Dorsal Plates glowed bright white color !

One of Ghidorah's heads then attempted to blast him with a Gravity Beam...only to be suddenly caughed by Godzilla's hand and lifted upward where the beam missed him !

" _What ?!_ " All of Ghidorah's heads exclaimed in shock and surprise

" _Ghidorah..._ " Godzilla said

Godzilla's grip tightened on on the Ghidorah's neck

" _this ends now_ !" Godzilla exclaimed

Suddenly Supreme Ghidorah's entire body was completely engulfed by a bright white light and when the light disappeared,Supreme Ghidorah was reverted back to his original King Ghidorah form.

This put the expressions of shock and amazement on the ponies of Equestria

" _What ?!_ " One head asked in shock

" _How can this be ?!_ " Another also asked

" _We absorbed all the energy from this land !_ " A third said

" _Well...Ghidorah_ " Godzilla began " _I just borrowed it_."

Godzilla suddenly grabbed King Ghidorah's right head with both hands and began to spin him around several times,on final time he releases King Ghidorah from his grip,sending him flying. Godzilla then unleashed his Atomic Breath,however the difference was that now it was Rainbow colored ! The Magic-infused,Rainbow-Colored beam of Radiation hit King Ghidorah in the chest before sending him flying upwards into the sky and eventually out of the planet itself,before King Ghidorah suddenly exploded into outer space ! King Ghidorah was no more !

Godzilla lets out a powerful roar of victory !

...

Tears of joy fell from Past Twilight's eyes

"He did it...he actually did it." Past Twilight Sparkle exlaimed in joy

"But at a great cost."Princess Luna added with sadness as they looked around the destroyed land

...

Godzilla's body suddenly began to emit a bright glow,summoning all of his energy Godzilla let's out a powerful wave of Magical energy from his body. The most shocking of all was,when the Wave passed anything,it completely restored it and even restored life ! In a matter of seconds all the grass was returned,all the destroyed buildings were restored and all the ponies and creatures killed by Ghidorah were brought back to life,the Wave even returned the sky back to normal !

...

When the Wave passed the mane Six it returned their Cutie Marks and restored their magic !

In a matter of seconds,Ponyville along with all of Equestria were brought to the way they were before King Ghidorah came !

The Mane Six,the Princess along with Future Twilight Sparkle and Spike simply looked in awe,shock and amazement.

"Ugh...what happened." Everyone turned around to see Starlight Glimmer along with the Future Mane six and Future Princesses approach them

In an instant they were all hugged by the Future Twilight Sparkle and Future Spike

"You're alive again !" Future Twilight Sparkle said happily

"Can someone please explain to us what happened" Future Rainbow Dash asked as she gazed upon Godzilla.

...

Several hours after explaining what had happened

"Wow,so these guys not only beat that three headed dragon but also restored Equestria ?" Future Rainbow Dash asked in shock

"Sounds unbeliveable." Future Flutterhsy added with equal shock

"It was." Future Twilight Sparkle confirmed

"While,it is nice to meed up with ourselves." Princess Celestia "I believe it is best if we return to out own times."

"Agreed" The Future Sun Princess agreed

...

With that the Mane six bid farewell to their future counterparts

"Thank you for everything Godzilla !" Future Twilight Sparkle said as Godzilla gave her a thumbs up before he and his fellow kaiju were transported back to their original era.

* * *

Back to the original timeline the Princesses of the Sun and Moon opened the portal to Monster Island

" _So I guess this is goodbye,huh ?_ " Godzilla asked as he looked back the the ponies

" _I'm sure gonna miss them,actually._ " Anguirus added

"W _e all are._ "Rodan said

"We could never have done it without you Godzilla,we cannot thank you enough." Twilight Sparkle said kindly

As the Earth-Defenders were about to enter the portal,Mothra suddenly stopped them.

" _Wait._ " Mothra said " _The portal which King Ghidorah came is still present,there are other kaiju that may enter it as well._ "

And she was right,kaijus such as: Gigan,Hedorah etc will gladly repeat what King Ghidorah had done

" _Well..._ " Godzilla began " _There's nothing saying: 'we cannot stay here'._ "

"You mean..." Twilight Sparkle began

" _That's right,we decided to stay here._ " Godzilla added with a friendly simile

"YAAAAAAY !" Pinkie exclaimed as she suddenly jumped and hugged Anguirus' nose-horn

" _I'm actually getting used to this_." Anguirus said

At this point Starlight Glimmer from this timeline came,she gazed at the kaijus

"I missed something,didn't I ?" Starlight asked

"It's along story,but I'll gladly tell you all about it." Twilight Sparkle said to her

* * *

 **Well,that was the story. I apologize for any spelling errors. Anyways I really hope you all enjoyed the story and looking forward to you're reviews and have nice day guys. I hope you're looking forward for more.**

 **Also please continue voting for which kaiju should be in the next story !**


End file.
